Hyperdimension Noiria: Planet Earth
by BlackNoire
Summary: On Planet Earth are two empires: the Lastation empire, the largest in the world led by Her Majesty Queen Noire Black Heart and the United States of Lowee a superpower led by President Blanc White Heart. Both empires are not just at peace with each other but they're allies, their leaders are good friends to each other but both wish the other to become their waifu but fear rejection.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rule Lastation

An elegant lady is sitting in a very grand large room.

The lady is very beautiful as she has long flowing silver hair that covers her back and reaches her wonderful beautiful bum, her hair covers her fringe neatly, and it's shiny and smooth looking like it's done by a professional. Her eyes are green with the power button symbol in them. Her body is that of a goddess as she has large breasts and such an amazing figure with long sexy legs that ensure she's 6 feet plus. Her skin is very healthy as well.

She wears black stockings that go up to her thighs as well as silver stiletto heels which go around her ankles with very high heels. She wears a black cocktail dress covered in diamonds which only goes to her hips; she's also wearing very long black silk gloves that reach her shoulders. She wears a highly decorated crown made of silver and diamonds and wears a royal cape that is black as well as a white fur stole coiled around her arms and back, despite the fur looking realistic it's actually fake so no animals must die for their fur. Her clothes trade compliments with her figure as she's easily one of the most if not the most attractive woman on Earth.

She has plenty of jewellery all diamond too as she wears anklets as well as plenty of diamond bracelets on each wrists along with an elegant necklace as well as diamond earrings that reach her shoulders.

She wears makeup as well as her toes are painted black and can be seen through her stockings and stilettos, her lips are a nice royal red and she wears black mascara and black eye shadow as well as nice rosy cheeks.

She sits on her throne which is a black gaming chair but very beautiful and decorated to show royalty.

The room suggests she's in a magnificent palace as it's like a wealthy Georgian room consisting of large portraits of this lady as well as statues and book shelves along with large chandeliers with many diamonds on them, there's a lovely four poster bed in black as well as gold decorations around walls and doors. There's also a PS3 on a golden table with all the nice decorations along with a nice huge 100 inch TV.

She's watching the news which is called Tonight at Ten with Trevor Mcflurry a man who is dark skinned and wears glasses sits at a desk on the TV.

The sound of a church bell ringing every time Trevor announces some news.

"The United Lastation all love Queen Black Heart as she continues to rule the country with love and respect as she works so hard ensuring Great Lastation is at its golden age for a long time." He said.

This brings a large smile on the lady's face as she lies in the chair very comfortably.

In other news the sun never sets on the Lastation empire also known as the largest empire on Earth as they also love Queen Black Heart as people celebrate her reign all over the empire." He carries on.

This news makes her even happier.

"The United States of Lowee also celebrates their president Blanc White Heart as she beats Vert Green Heart in the election by miles. We go live in the White House now."

Blanc stands there as she wears a white business suit and a posh white hat as well as white gloves her hair is spiky, short and blue, her eyes are red and beautiful.

"I wish to thank you all for supporting me, I wish to thank the Loweean people for voting for me and not that (beep) Vert who insists she'll make it a legal requirement for there to be a minimum breast size, this is Lowee, not a friggin beauty parlour get outta here you ugly Barbie doll!" Blanc yells. The crowd laughs as well as the lady who enjoys seeing her on TV.

"I also wish to thank the Lastation people for their support for me as well as their glorious leader Her Majesty Queen Black Heart for being such a wonderful friend as well as her wonderful younger sister Princess Uni Black Sister of Vita, our alliance has brought peace and progress to this world. I thank you lot as together the future will be great. Now I intend to celebrate by reading with you guys and also the tangerines are on me!" The crowd cheers and the lady is overjoyed with everything Blanc says.

There is a knock on the door.

"Enter." The lady called. She spoke with a very posh accent, she also sounded pleasant as well as warm and caring.

The person who entered was another lady although younger she has a very similar appearance to the lady in the chair but her hair while it looks as nice the hair style is different as the hair has two large spirals on either side reaching her breasts.

"Greetings Noire, I have the pleasure to announce that all my work is done for tonight, I'm also happy to announce that our economy is booming thanks to your new plan but with no negative side effects." The younger lady said.

"Splendid thanks for offering to help tonight Uni I appreciate it highly. I've learned that Blanc White Heart is still president." Noire says cheerfully.

"That's great news." Uni replies as she claps holding her hands together smiling.

"I propose we fly there tomorrow so we can congratulation them in...person." Noire sounded enthusiastic initially but then she looked glum.

Uni moves closer to Noire in an attempt to reassure her.

"What is the matter Noire?" Uni asks with concern.

"I don't know why I'm like this to be honest, it's wonderful being queen of the largest empire the world has ever seen, in fact it's a quarter of the world and the sun never sets on it. I have a lot of love for my subjects too because they all work very hard, they don't just provide me their loyalty but their love as well. It's wonderful how our empire is like a utopia: no one's poor or hungry or thirsty or homeless, we're very rich and kind and we have no problems.

I'm pleased Blanc is still president of the United States of Lowee she works so hard and is also a very good friend to me, our relationship between the United States of Lowee and the United Lastation is wonderful and strong helping to change our glorious planet for the better." Noire says meaning every word.

"It's Blanc isn't it?" Uni asked Noire.

"I think it is, I like the fact that Blanc is like my best friend and it's not that I hate her or anything it's...just uh." Noire is blushing with embarrassment now but Uni reassures her.

"Noire it's OK I'm your younger sister, you can tell me what's wrong, I won't tell anyone, just remember the anti tsundere training we had to control it better when we were younger OK?" Uni said.

"Here...goes..." Noire laughs nervously. "I love Blanc and wish she was my waifu forever. I love her morals, her appearance, her reading, everything."

When Noire finishes Uni is left speechless.

"I think that's wonderful Noire, you two make such a great couple." Uni expresses with joy but Noire feels glum again.

"I'm worried she doesn't love me, I fear rejection or worse." Noire said looking upset.

"Don't worry Noire what's the worst that can happen? I don't think she'll humiliate you or declare war just because you love her. This is Blanc a friendly understanding person who can get angry but she never got angry with us. I'm sure she'll understand, she probably feels the same way as you. Besides there's another reason for going: we're celebrating her victory." Uni said with reassurance.

They both have a sisterly hug as they love each other greatly and have an excellent relationship.

"Thanks Uni, you're such an amazing sister, you'll make a great leader, and you're hard working, helpful and very understanding. I'll try and pluck up the courage to ask." Noire said with love.

"Like wise when would you like to go?" Uni asked.

"At once I'll get my private luxurious future proof jet, we'll get the RAF to escort us with their Typhoons." Noire spoke with enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see Rom and Ram too, they must be pleased for their sister." Uni added.

Despite both of them being enthusiastic Noire still fears rejection but she now realises she's needs to pluck up the courage to ask Blanc, all she can do is think as they fly to Wii DC, The United States of Lowee's capital where they'll go to the White House where president White Heart lives with her two sisters: Rom and Ram.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goddess Bless Lowee

Blanc is sitting at a large elegant antique desk, she is reading one of her books as if she's studying hard to pass her exams, the room she is in is large, circular and mostly white, the room appears to be some sort of office or study as there are windows as well as plenty of shelves stacked full of books and a couple of Lowee flags. There are photos of her and her sister as well as a laptop on her desk as well.

Because Blanc is reading, concentrating really hard she doesn't realise there are people coming towards her despite the sound of their footsteps, suddenly they barge in, Blanc quickly stands up in rage, fuming with anger.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Blanc initially yells but she calms down at such a rapid rate: "...sisters you should not barge in like that." Blanc said calmly.

Blanc's little sisters Rom and Ram wear similar clothing to Blanc but Rom's outfit is a light blue while Ram's is in pink their hair matches the colour of their outfits and is short with a part that goes to their necks.

Both Rom and Ram are shaking terrified, their mouths afraid.

"Eep, please don't shout like that." Ram said panicking.

"We're...so...sorry." Rom said with fear.

Blanc notices how terrified her sisters look so she intends to calm their fears.

"It's alright Rom and Ram, I am not mad at you two, just please knock before entering in future, now what do you two want?" Blanc speaks in a calm, warm caring tone.

Rom and Ram are no longer afraid, they're more relaxed now and not just that but they are happy, happy that their older sister isn't angry with them.

"We've come to tell you some very good news, Rom why don't you tell her." Ram informed.

"Queen Noire Black Heart of Lastation is coming to visit. She wishes to congratulate you in person for being the president again." Rom informed.

"Isn't it exciting?" Ram asked Blanc.

"Yes...it is..." Blanc then laughs nervously but then she appears depressed as she sinks in her seat.

"What's wrong, Princess Uni of Vita will be coming as well." Ram asked looking really worried.

"Was it something I said?" Rom asked looking confused as well as worried.

Blanc then looks at her sisters deep in thought as she doesn't know what to say.

"Is it something to do with the Lastation Queen?" Ram asked.

"I don't understand Blanc she is a very nice lady she supported you and Lowee." Rom was clearly confused as the way she spoke showed it.

"She's helped us achieve our goals such as ensuring everyone can read and write, she's helped you ensure there's world peace, and she's even helped you make the world a better place." Ram added.

"She's also been very kind to us; she always read to us and gave us presents as well as bringing Uni so we can play with her." Rom spoke with happiness thinking about Noire.

"Rom, Ram please, I know she has been wonderful to us, don't get me wrong I am looking forward to her visit but..." Blanc buries her head in her book after mid-sentence.

Rom and Ram head to her desk as if to reassure their older sister.

"If you want us to leave we can do." Ram offered Blanc.

"Yes we're sorry to have annoyed you." Rom added.

"No no don't go, it's just… it's a touchy subject but that being said you have a right to know being as you're my sisters." Blanc sighs before carrying on.

She thinks carefully about what she has to say remembering her days in anger management classes as before this subject would have made her very mad, nowadays the subject just stresses her and despite the numerous books on understanding her sisters and coping with stress it still bothers her.

"OK I'll explain but you must promise not to repeat this to anyone including Noire and Uni OK?" Blanc continued.

"We promise." They said in unison.

"OK the thing is and I've never said this before but I love Queen Black Heart." Blanc explained.

"So does everyone." Ram replied confused.

"We love her lots and lots." Rom added.

"I love her like you do but I also love her in a different way, I am in love with her, I wish to marry her. She's very beautiful, very kind and very wise." Blanc explained.

"I don't understand why you can't propose to her?" Ram asked Blanc bewildered.

"Yeah I think you and Queen Black Heart would make a lovely couple." Rom added smiling at the thought.

"Awww thank you sisters that's very kind of you, I just doubt she feels the same way about me." Blanc sighed.

"I'm sure she does she's been very nice to us." Rom attempted to reassure her.

"There is a difference between being best friends with her and loving her the way I do. I often think about her a lot. I often think about how tall she is as well as how beautiful she is, I love how her hair is long and shiny, I love how her clothes look wonderful, I even like how her breasts are big..." Blanc daydreamed as she's thinking deeply.

"Hang on I thought you hated large breasts." Ram asked concerned.

"I only hate Vert's and that's because she uses them to bully me. She always said mine were non -existent despite them being a decent size. With Noire while her breasts are large she never bullies me at all, she stuck up for me against Vert and has also said that I am beautiful as I am. She also said that there is inner beauty and I have plenty of it. It's not just her appearance I love it's the fact that she takes good care of her subjects, as well as other people around the world, oh Noire she's so kind and smart, her empire and wealth is the largest in the world and it's earned through love not greed." Blanc explained.

"I think you should ask." Ram proposed.

"Yes I'm sure she feels the same way, we want to see you together." Rom added.

"Thanks for your support, I'll try and ask, but promise me you won't tell anyone OK?" Blanc said.

"Yes Blanc." They both said in unison.

"OK in the meantime we need to prepare for Queen Black Heart's arrival, according to the stock exchanges at the Wii Road our economy is booming and we are very rich so we'll be able to spare no expense or luxuries in welcoming Queen Black Heart, nothing is too good for her, I know exactly where to take her, we'll take her to the Big Tangerine as well as the Ivywood Hall of Fame where all the famous voice actors live. I bet she'll love to meet the voice actress that sounds like her." Blanc said.

"You mean the short blonde haired one from the Great White North?" Rom asked.

"Yep she did a good job playing the unobtainable girl from the Cul de Sac." Blanc answered.

"What a lovely coincidence the Great White North is part of the Lastation empire." Ram mentioned.

"Yes just as the voice actress that sounds like me was born in Lowee, she's actually done the most anime dubbings compared to other voice actresses, I'd love to meet her." Blanc replied.

"I'm sure it will be great, we'll leave you in peace now." Ram said.

"See you later Blanc." Rom added.

"See you later, thank you sisters." Blanc replied.

They all smile at each other and they even end up hugging each other with joy, eventually they wave to each other as Rom and Ram leave Blanc in peace. When Blanc is alone despite her morale boost she is still worried about asking Noire as she fears rejection, she is determined to pluck up the courage to ask however all she can do is think and do her duties as the President of the United States of Lowee while she awaits Queen Black Heart's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The arrival of Queen Black Heart

Many people gather in one particular area of an airport as they wait for the arrival of a Queen: Queen Black Heart, Blanc has truly spared no expense here as everything is nice and pleasant.

There is a long wide black carpet full of sparkles, there are many photographers and reporters eager to record her revival to the history books, there are also plenty of flags both Loweean which consists of the Stars and Stripes with the blue being lighter and Lastation which consists of the Union Jack only for the colours to be black and silver, there's even a full orchestra playing different anthems, there's also plenty of people from the public carrying flowers and autograph books, finally there is a large white limousine waiting patiently.

Eventually the people hear a few jets and they look up to see a squadron of jets flying in formation ready to land, the jets emit different colour trails, one side emits red, white and light blue while the other emits black and silver. The squadron descends slowly and when their altitude is low enough they open their wheels out. It's not long before they land some distance away from the spectators that are doing a lot of cheering as they took photos of the jets as they flew, emitted colour trails as well as landing close by. The reporters also comment live about the jets as well.

Upon landing one of the jets then does a taxi as it drives slowly along a route towards the spectators, after a brief while the jet is moving towards the black carpet, the jet slows down as it lines the exit to the carpet. Pretty soon the jet stops with the exit exactly next to the carpet. The crowd cheers on as they look forward to the queen arriving by stepping out of the jet.

The exits from the jet open and some stairs fold out causing the crowd to cheer, the first person to come out is a man dressed in an RAF uniform, he's of average build but with black hair and a black beard. Another man comes out wearing a similar uniform but doesn't have any facial hair and is quite shorter than the first. Both men climb down the stairs and stand either side ready to guide the queen and princess down the stairs.

The band then plays in time with Queen Black Heart approaching the exit, she wear the same clothes as before and looks exactly the same as she stands there waving and smiling as the crowd cheers her and takes photos of her. Eventually after a short while she goes down the stairs guided by the two men. After which the Queen's younger sister Princess Black Sister of Vita comes to the exit as she smiles and waves while the crowd cheers her as well.

"Thank you Captain Black Adder, thank you Co-pilot Baldrick we have had such a splendid flight." Noire said to the two men.

"No problem your majesty I'm pleased as punch that the flight went as smooth as a baby's behind on a bowling lane resting on water on a calm day and it was as flawless as a super computer programmed by a team of careful people who make errors as frequently as the sun setting in the East. I'm glad you enjoyed the flight." Captain Black Adder replied.

He then bows to her kissing her right hand. Noire smiles even giggling a little.

"Black Adder you make such wonderful metaphors." She smiles.

"Thank you your majesty." He bows.

"Would her majesty be requiring anything else?" Baldrick asks as he looks up to Noire and Black Adder.

"Just for you to refuel the jets, do safety checks and then I wish for you both to take vacation here during my visit in the United States of Lowee though I may call on your assistance." Noire says as she gives both of them a handful of cash as well as a couple of documents.

"Your Highness you are most kind." Black Adder said in amazement.

"I highly appreciate your generosity your highness." Baldrick added.

Both of them bow down to her.

"You're welcome, both of you have earned it, your loyalty and excellent service you have provided me and my sister is highly appreciated. I hope you two have a wonderful vacation here and enjoy the 5 star hotel I have chosen for your accommodation." Noire spoke to them smiling.

"And you as well farewell your majesty." Black Adder waved.

All 3 of them wave as Noire then turns to face the cameras posing and smiling. Princess Uni then walks down the stairs with Black Adder and Baldrick guiding her.

"Thanks a lot I hope you have a wonderful vacation here in Lowee you deserve it for being great pilots and subjects for us." Uni smiled.

"No problem Mam have a wonderful tour." Black Adder replied.

Princess Uni then joins her sister, they both hold each-others sides like a couple and they both wave and smile at the crowd as the crowd cheers and takes photos of them.

Eventually after a few minutes they walk together along the black carpet signing autographs as well as having their pictures taken with the public, they even allowed them to kiss their hands and the public also gave them various thoughtful gifts.

After which they head to the white limousine, a chauffeur dressed in a white suit opens the passenger doors for them, the two royals thank him as they carefully enter the limousine.

As they step inside they notice President White Heart sat in the middle with her younger sisters Rom and Ram sat on either side. Queen Black Heart sits in first followed by her younger sister Princess Uni, both sit opposite them. They all shake each-others hands as they're happy to see each other again the doors are shut and the windows open automatically, the passengers face outwards and wave to the crowd.

Both the Queen and Princess appreciate the warmth and friendliness of the crowd as they wave to the crowd, the President and her sisters appreciate it too. Eventually the chauffeur drives them away slowly so they can still wave but also so they are able to see various breath taking views and gorgeous scenery consisting of high quality statues of the Queen and the President as well as fountains and flowers arranged to say: Welcome to The United States of Lowee your majesty.

The Lastation royals enjoy the views as they watch with amazement, they realise the amount of trouble the President and her people have gone through to welcome them, as they look at the views they look inside the interiors of the limousine as well, it is extravagant as the limousine is white and is finely decorated with white stone, the seats are very comfortable and relaxing, there's plenty of room as there is a small bar with various drinks and glasses, there's even a good size flat screen TV along with a PlayStation 3 and a Wii.

"Welcome to Lowee it's always a pleasure to welcome the Queen and Princess of Lastation." The President of Lowee said with a smile.

"Thank you for the hospitality here it's always wonderful, Congratulations on your success as being president it's nice to know you're still the president." The Queen of Lastation replied happily.

"Thank you, thank you for coming I appreciate it." The President smiled.

"No problem President White Heart, you do such a wonderful job." The Queen replied.

"You do such a wonderful job as well your majesty your subjects love you from around the world. You can call me Blanc if you wish we're all good friends." Blanc replied.

"Likewise I'm happy with you calling me Noire being as we have been through so much together, we're very good allies and our alliance is very strong." Noire spoke very proud.

They all nod in agreement, but despite Noire being very friendly and kind she sometimes has difficulty with talking to people as she's never able to do small talk or reveals her true love but she is able to compliment her subjects genuinely. Blanc is similar as even though she is also nice and kind as well as being able to show her appreciation to her citizens, she rarely speaks unless it's necessary or if she's spoken to.

Because of how they are and the fear of rejection they all sit in silence as none of them know what to say next, the older sisters and younger sisters exchange looks urging them to express their true love to each other.

"Noire...um...there is something you must know about me." Blanc spoke slowly due to nerves.

"What a coincidence...there is also...something I must tell you about me...but please after you Blanc." Noire also spoke nervously.

Blanc takes a deep breath then:

"Noire I...erm...ummm...I...I can't remember now." Blanc spoke with regret.

"It's alright Blanc...I can't remember either." Noire replied.

Both of them laugh nervously as their younger sisters exchange glances with them.

They spend the rest of the journey in silence admiring the views they see, it's not long before they reach the White House where there is another crowd full of reporters, photographers and citizens as they await to greet the two glorious leaders and their families.


End file.
